Vespertilio
by Dethia1101
Summary: Jacquleane is cold. She is cruel. She is warm, she is kind. A contradiction that both repels and calls to the masses of Hogwarts. Jacquleane will freeze a firey trail through Hogwarts beside her cousin and her newfound friends of the Gryiffindor house. She loves and hates; helps and hurts. She will be someones greatest confidant then be their greatest enemy. She is Jacquleane Folet
1. Le Prologue

Pa

**Hello! Harry Potter decided to smack me across the face so, Ta DAAAAAAAH! A New Story. I have no clue where this'll go, but she seems to be leaning towards a certain Slytherin Prince. Meh. She'll go where she wants to(since I obviously, as creator, have no control over her. Seriously. I'm not joking.)**

**(As of 7/3/13) I have changed the title from ****_Chiropetra_**** to ****_Vespertillo_**** at the wonderful advice of Qoheleth, and fixed a previous error where I originally put** "_Borgen and Blott's" _**when the correct title of the shop is** _"Flourish and Blott's._"** Thanks to Qoheleth.**

* * *

**Vespertillo**

* * *

Stepping calmly through the barrier to platform 9 and ¾, Jacquleane Folet seemed the epitome of cold and distant. Black, wavy hair placed in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck, blank emerald eyes, and creamy, rose-tinted skin, she had the makings of a very beautiful young woman. Of course, she had the baby fat on her cheeks, a slightly wide-eyed look that told some very observant others that she was as awed as some others, but otherwise she seemed unmoved.

At her side followed a young man, about her same age, that seemed to be her exact opposite. Francis Bonnefoy was excited, nervous, and jittery and showed it plainly in the way his attention could not stay on one thing at any one time. Shimmering gold blond hair curled almost adorably and fell onto his forehead just above his eyes, bright sky-blue eyes were wide with wonder. He was going to be very handsome.

Together they pushed their carts to the luggage car of the bright red train, but Jacquleane had a firm hand on Francis' cart and was guiding it as well as her own after a few near run-ins with a few other people who were also on the platform.

Despite being new to the platform and the Hogwart's Express, they moved without hesitation onto the train and immediately moved to find a empty compartment, which was rather easy as most other student were saying their goodbyes to family and greeting friends. After settling, Francis excitedly filling the silence with exclamations of wonder and surprisingly in-depth observations of their surroundings and the people he had seen at the platform. Jackie (who was only to be called that by her friends, anyone else would be promptly shown just how affective muggle brawling was) had slanted her friend and cousin a dryly amused look and offered her own opinions.

Now if one was to simply look into the compartment, and not open the door, they would not think it strange at all, but if you actually listened, you wouldn't be able to understand. Everything said in that compartment was spoken in rapid-fire French. You see, Jackie and Franz were, in a way, both runaways and exchange students. In France, they had attended a preparatory school for young witches and wizards where, while they were not to practice magic (as it is illegal to own a wand before schooling age) studied it so they may be more advanced than their fellow students. However, they had no permission to be in England at all. They both were fluent in English, they had passports, and because they came from a very old (not so much pure with their grandfather's generation) family they had no end of money.

Jackie just got tired of it all. She got tired of relative after uncaring relative flashing her a false smile, saying something about her deceased parents (be it cruel or compassionate) and then turning around and snarking about her and her now-dead parents because she held a large amount of the families fortune being the grandchild of the Matriarch's eldest child. Franz had had enough of his family as well. They had been pressing for a arranged marriage to Jackie, and Franz was simply disgusted by it. In fact, Jackie was more of a sister to him, not to mention his best friend. His parents were cold and sour, they hated the fact that they were "cheated" out of their money by a small child.

So, when Jackie left so did Franz. They settled in the family house in London, their only other companion the mothering house elf Luffy who had served only Jackie's parents and now served only her (and by her order, Franz). Luffy could not be summoned by any other family members, and because the family house was guarded by magic no other house elf would be able to find them.

After receiving their letters (and staring at them in awe), they spent several days exploring and purchasing their supplies (There was a very hilarious moment when Franz had to drag a very loudly complaining Jackie out of Flourish and Blott's because she wanted to buy a boatload of hex books for the "Next time we see that disgusting little brat you share blood with, and any fool who irritates me while we're at school! I _need_ those books!").

They made their way rather quickly to King's Cross Station, and after observing the way a dark-skinned boy with dred locks walk through the short stretch of wall that held the nine and ten signs on either side simply stepped through.

And now, they were on their way.

To the wonderful, miraculous, _absolutely_ magical, heavily adored place that all call…

Hogwarts.

* * *

**Ta DAAAAHHHH! Reviews are required, liking is optional. Pwease?**

**Yours in Fandom, **

**Dethia.**

ste your document here...


	2. Le Premier Chapitre

**Hola again, Mi hermanos! Como Estas? (Don't answer that) Here's the First Chapter (if it'll friggin UPLOAD DAMMIT!) =^-^=! By the way, the name changed because of a WONDERFUL, AWESOME person by the username of Qoheleth, who bluntly told me that my story's title was bland. PLUS I fixeded a error in the first chapter, which is addressed in the first chapter, so thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou Qoheleth for telling me about it, cause I suck TT-TT.**

**Mah other TOTALLY AWESOME REVIEWER who is much better than my worthless self is Aniron Mor. THANKYOUUUUU!1**

**Without further ado, TADAAAAAHHH!**

* * *

**Vespertillo**

_**Chapitre Un**_

* * *

Jackie happened to glance up at the door when another boy walked by. He was moving hesitantly, and the moment he met her eyes he glanced down. He had black hair and green eyes, much like she did, but his hair was unruly and uncontrollable, and his eyes were more of a jade than emerald. He wore circular glasses that were bound together with tape and clothes a few sizes too big.

"Do you think he was looking for a compartment? I wouldn't have minded, I love you but you're getting kind of old to talk to, especially now that I can talk to whomever now without too much worry. Do you know him?" Franz shot off in French, getting up to open the door to look down the hall. "Bugger. He's already found a compartment. Oh well," He turned back to his cousin with a smile. "There'll be someone else to talk to later!"

Jackie slanted him a amused look. "The reason I'm not all that good at talking is because I never get a word in edgewise." She watched as another boy, taller than she and Franz with bright red hair, freckles, and what look to be dirt on his nose traipsed down the corridor as well, seemingly looking for a familiar face. "And yes, I'm calling you a compulsive conversationalist, you twit."

Franz just smiled good-naturedly. Years of being around his cousin had made him practically immune to her acidic way of speaking.

Within a few moments the train was moving and they had fallen back into their conversation, which was a debate about the pros and cons of the different houses. The train had been moving for a few hours when they happened to glance up at the sound of a woman calling for sweets off her trolley. After sharing a look they got up and followed her down the corridor.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood at the door to his compartment in front of the snack trolley and was impatiently awaiting for the woman manning the cart to finish naming off what she offered. He already _knew_ what the oafish woman had, he didn't need a refresher course! Just before he cut her off, a voice did so behind her.

"_Excusez-moi, Madame, mais ce que je puex-"_

A boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a dimwitted-looking smile on his face was gazing at the woman earnestly was the one speaking, in what sounded to be French. He would have continued if the girl that followed him, who had black hair and green, green eyes slapped him across the back of his head.

She gave the confused oaf-woman a small smile that told anyone who had a proper upper-class upbringing that she didn't care about the woman in front of her. "I'm sorry, when he gets too excited he starts to speak French. We'll have four pumpkin pasties, two boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, and five-"

"Six-OW!" She had slapped him again (A good hard tap on the nose), this time without looking back.

"and _four_ chocolate frogs please." She finished.

Waiting for the flustered woman to get her order out and tell her the cost, she noticed that Draco was staring at her. After staring back for a few moments she huffed. "Yes?"

Draco smirked. "Who are you? You don't carry yourself like some common peasant." He gave a pointed glance at the trolley lady, not even bothering to lower his voice.

Green eyes narrowed on him in a glare. "I could ask the same of you, but sadly, you carry yourself worse than a peasant, you carry yourself like a donkey's arse. What's more," She pointedly gave him a once over, not even bothering to try to keep the disgust from her expression, "I _would_ ask that question if you were actually worth my attentions." She huffed dismissively, paid the woman, gathered her half of the sweets, turned on her heel and walked proudly back to their compartment.

Draco turned his attentions to the boy who came with her who was trying to hide his chortles behind his hand. "What's your problem?" Draco snapped out at him, pink high in his cheeks.

The boy just laughed at him. "It's been too long since I've seen her put someone who wasn't me in their place!" He guffawed and clapped Draco on his shoulder, ignoring the nearly violent way his hand was brushed off. "That's just how she is, so don't take it personally. She spews acid like a snake spits poison."

And with that (after throwing the Trolley Lady a dazzling smile) he turned on his heel and jauntily stepped back to his compartment.

* * *

A young girl with bushy brown hair and already in her Hogwarts uniform and robes, came barreling into their compartment, just as they were getting into a heated debate (in French) about the which muggle candy was better: Milky Ways or Snickers. The girl had to practically crack the glass while she knocked on it to get their attention.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She spoke confidently, despite the confusion in her eyes pertaining to why two French people were on the Hogwarts Express.

After staring at her for a bit, Franz was the one to speak to her. Jackie simply looked around for the toad, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Toads are basically just fatter, uglier frogs right?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, that's about right. If I may, why aren't you two in Beaxbatons? Isn't that where French witches and wizards go to?" She was apparently rather frank for a eleven year old.

Franz smiled even wider and Jackie rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. "I'll answer that question for you if you don't mind telling us the name of the girl that barged into our compartment during a very important debate over muggle candy."

The brown-haired girl gave a little laugh and sat down next to Jackie, who regarded her with a curious gaze, but stayed rather quiet. "Really? It sounded like you were about to go at each others throats! I'm Hermione Granger. It's my first year at Hogwarts, too."

Franz made it a point to give her his best smile, and Jackie smirked at the light dusting of red that lit the girls cheeks. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy, but if you call me Francis in public I'll hex you. Call me Franz. She's Jacquleane Folet, and just call her whichever name that isn't a mouthful, till she lets you get away with calling her Jackie." Franz ducked just in time to not get hit with a empty chocolate frog box.

"Ignore him." She told the girl haughtily while she glared at her cousin, who was laughing at her. "If you do you won't catch his special brand of stupid." She turned her green eyes on Hermione. "Anyway, we got tired of France. And it's people."

"Yeah," Franz nodded sagely, "Definitely the people."

"So we kind of just…" Jackie shrugged. "Left."

"Poof!" Franz exclaimed, wiggling his fingers. "Gone."

Hermione stared at them half awed and half worried. "You're family don't know where you are?"

They shared a look and shrugged. Everything was quiet for a moment before Franz broke up the potentially depressing atmosphere by clapping loudly. "Well, we haven't seen a fat, ugly frog, but tell that guy who lost it -what was his name again?"

"Neville, she said." Jackie interjected smoothly while he took a deep breath.

"Right," Franz nodded resolutely, determined glint in his sky-blue eyes, "Neville -you'll have to point him out for me- That we have not seen his frog-toad- ribbet thing but he better find it before I do because the one thing I made sure to do when we went book shopping is to get some magic cookbooks and camping cookbooks. If I make it right I wonder if it'll taste like the frog legs that Luffy makes us." Franz then stopped talking and began to think deeply about how exactly he'd make the toad while still on the train, and left Jackie to staring amusedly at Hermione, who was staring at Franz in a rather startled way.

"And that," She gestured to Franz while Hermione stared on, "Is why I don't talk much."

"Right…" Hermione seemed to gather herself up a bit. "Well, I'll be sure to tell Neville that, but I expect we'll be at school soon. Best to put on your robes."

Jackie nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Hermione. I hope we end up in the same house."

Hermione flashed her a smile. "I hope so, too. Later!" And with that she was off. And they could hear her from their seats asking other students about Neville's Toad.

* * *

After the considerably amazing trek across the lake where a boy fell into the lake and was scared out of his mind by the giant squid (Jackie, Franz, and several other students had a nice laugh at his expense), they stepped into the great double doors that seemed to be the entrance to the school. Heading up the stairs, they were greeted by a stern looking which with graying hair and hard amber-colored eyes. She was dressed in green and black witches robes, and a pointed green hat detailed in green and decorated with two brown feathers sat primly on her head. She clapped her hands to gain the groups attention.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She seemed to slant them all a look. "Now, in a few moments, you will join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She seemed to restrain herself from spitting the word out. "and while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will gain your house points, and any rule-breaking," She gave a slight pause. "Will lose you points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be rewarded with the House Cup-"

"Trevor!" A boy in the crowd yelled out and moved forward, enough so that Franz and Jackie could see him ( a boy with a chubby face with brown hair and eyes) and the toad he was yelling about. The look the professor gave him was enough to freeze lava, but that didn't stop the amused smirk from decorating Jackie's features or the chortle that escaped Franz.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." The witch sighed out, and with a swish of her robes she was off into the dining room.

Everyone began to speak amongst themselves until a high cold voice shot out over the murmur of voices, "It's true then, what they've been saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Everyone directed their gaze first to the blonde haired boy with grey eyes who spoke out, who turned out to be the boy who Jackie had put in his place at the Snack Trolley. Then everyone looked at who he was walking towards, and it turned out to be that boy who Franz wanted to sit with them, who was looking much better in clothes that actually fit him. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The red headed boy gave a poorly concealed snort. "Think my name is funny do you? I've no need to ask yours. Red hair and hand-me-down robes?" Malfoy gave the boy a scathing look. "You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go and make friends with the wrong sort. _I_ can help you there." He held out his hand for Harry to shake.

Jackie harrumphed in the back, making the people around her look at her questioningly while keeping one eye on the conflict in front of them.

"What did I tell you?" She asked Franz. "A Donkey's Arse!" She made it a point to say this louder than her former statement, which had Malfoy sending a glare back her way and several laughs fill the air.

Harry gave stared at the offered hand before looking back up at Malfoy. "I think I can the wrong sort for myself, thanks." He dismissed him.

Just as Malfoy was about to say something in response, the witch from earlier returned and tapped him on his shoulder with a newly acquired scroll. He moved back to his former place.

"We're ready for you now." She gazed at the group. "Follow me." And with that she led them through the double doors and instructed them to stand there at the entrance. With that she walked up to the front of the hall and stood next to a stool where a old worn wizard's cap sat, dull brown and dirty. She stood tall and unrolled the scroll. She looked back at the gathered flock of first years. "When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

And with that, she began.

* * *

_"Excusez-moi, Madame, mais ce que je puex"__ = "Excuse me, Ma'am, but can I"_

* * *

**Ta DAAAAHHHH! Reviews are required, liking is optional. Pwease?**

**Yours in Fandom, **

**Dethia.**


	3. Le Chapitre Duex

**Without further ado, TADAAAAAHHH!**

* * *

**Vespertillo**

_**Le Chapitre Duex**_

* * *

"Bonnefoy, Francis!" She called out, surprisingly not butchering his last name, but cause him to wince either way. He _really_ hates his name. He trotted forward as though there weren't thousands of eyes on him, and sat down.

There the hat was placed on his head. Francis gave a few involuntary twitches, but other than that there was nothing for a few moments until finally the hat twitched. "GRYFFINDOR!" It bellowed out and in response the table to the far left erupted out in cheers. Amidst much clapping and hollering, Franz sat down, and huge smile decorating his face.

Soon after that, the two oafs that flanked Malfoy in the entrance hall were called up, Crabbe and Goyle, and the hat had barely touched their head before screeching out "SLYTHERIN!" The table on the far right cheered out loudly, seemingly trying to be louder than it's counterpart.

"Folet, Jacqueleane!"

When everyone stared at the gaggle of first years anxious to see who this new student was and which house they would be joining, Jackie stepped out, head held high. When she did get to the stool she looked at the professor rather plainly before sitting down and opened her mouth. "Excuse me ma'am, but it's pronounced _Foe-Lay_ not _Foe-Lette_." and then sat as though the response of the woman who would more than likely be her teacher did not bother her.

McGonagall herself blinked before nodding and placing the hat upon Jacquleane's head.

"Oh my, what a whirlwind you have here."

The hat spoke into her mind, and in response she blinked and her eyes widened. **_"Hufflepuff is definitely out of the question here. Not dear Ravenclaw, no, you don't care about your marks. Ah, but the true debate begins here. Your heritage and your own sadistic nature place you in Slytherin, but your courage, your pride place you in Gryffindor. What to do, what to do…" _**

Jackie could literally _feel_ the hat thinking. She sighed a little, irritated with the delay. _'If that's the only problem, place me in Gryffindor. I don't want to be away from Franz.'_

The hat harrumphed. **_"Hmm… Slytherin is _best_ place for you though. You would fit well there, and you'll be shunned in Gryffindor. But if you're sure… and you quite are it seems, then you'll be in _**GRYFFINDOR!" the last word was yelled aloud for the rest of the hall to hear and once again the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers.

With a harrumph she jumped off the stool, handed the Professor the Sorting Hat, and walked calmly to the table to sit next to Franz. He immediately began to speak.

"Hey! I'm happy you're in this house, too. It would've been really, really lonely for me, at least for a little while, but for you it would have been dreadful because you don't make friends you make distant acquaintances. But you know I almost didn't end up in this house. According to the hat it was a toss up between Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I'm happy we had that nice long discussion on the train, otherwise, I think it would've sacked me in Hufflepuff! What about you?" He finished with a smile, not winded in the slightest while a couple of redheaded boys stared.

Jackie, obviously, ignored them as the other first years were sorted. "Well, I was told that Hufflepuff would NOT be for me because I'm not kind or friendly, but the real toss up was between Gryffindor and Slytherin." Jakcie let a small smirk decorate her features. "It called me sadistic and I would be offended if it hadn't taken the word out my mouth - er, head."

Franz cackled. "Oh yes. I remember when you snapped at Delacour and her little friends to leave you be. You gave a long list of their failings and then exactly how, if you had your way, you would hex them into the afterlife as painfully as possible. I laughed so hard at that. Their faces!" Franz was going to go on, but the exclamation of a familiar name (and the look they were getting from a fifth year boy with red hair, freckles, horn-rimmed glasses and a prefects badge pinned primly on the front of his robes) had the both of them turning to look.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione walked hesitantly up to the stool and sat down, and once the hat touched her head she froze. It stayed that way for a few moments before yelling out "GRYFFINDOR!"

It was obvious that Hermione had gotten what she wanted by her shoulders sagging in relief and the ecstatic smile that decorated her face. Practically wiggling in her seat, the Professor removed the hat and Hermione came bounding over to sit across from them. "It looks like we got what we wanted! We're in the same house! Oh, I'm _so_ very glad about that. Now I actually know people!"

Franz flashed her a smile, ignoring the roars coming from what seemed to be the Ravenclaw table. "And I don't only have this wet blanket for company anymore-OW! Ya know there are more subtle ways for you to tell me to shut up-but do you know how dull she can be at times. I can't even joke about her being the life of the party because she can give someone a half a look-not even a whole one-and BAM!" Franz smacked the table for emphasis, making some of the unsuspecting people (and even the ones paying attention to the conversation, as one sided as it was) jump. "There is no party. You'd swear up and down that everyone was there and having fun but there wouldn't be anyone else there to prove it. She kills parties, conversations, innocent little bunnies, and anything else that bugs her with half a look that one-OW! Leggo! _Laissez aller! Abus! Abus! OW! Je vais me taire! SIL VOUS PLAIT!"" _and then he dissolved into rapid-fire French, still begging for Jackie to release his ear, which she had begun to twist painfully in retribution for his words. Two third year boys began to laugh at the younger boy's misfortune.

"Please, don't wait for him to finish what he's saying. Just cut him off. He-" She jerked on his ear pulling out a whimper between the French spewing out of his mouth "will get over it."

She then turned to hiss something out at him in French to which he eagerly nodded to despite her clamp on his ear, and then he was let go, and Jackie's attention was back on the sorting.

"Longbottom, Neville!" The toad boy trembled as he walked up to the stool, hand firmly in his pocket keeping hold of his toad and sat. As soon as the Hat touched his head he began to pale significantly until finally it yelled out it's decision. "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville smiled as the table roared it's approval, and then he stumbled over to the table with the hat still on his head. He went back to give it to some boy amongst the gales of laughter from the entire hall.

More insignificant names before "Malfoy, Draco!" He stepped up to the stool as though he owned the whole world and much like his goons, the hat had barely sat upon his head before it yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" at the top of it's (magically given) lungs. He gave a self satisfied smirk, gazed at all the other tables as though they were beneath him and swaggered up to the Slytherin table which was roar it's approval.

And finally, what all seemed to be waiting for, a certain name was called. "Potter, Harry!"

The hall became a mass of whispers and exclamations. All stared as the Boy Who Lived stepped up to the stool and as the hat was placed upon his head. After a bit, Harry scrunched up his face and began to mutter something beneath his breath. Finally, the hat seemed to sigh and it yelled out it's choice. "GRYFFIDOR!" The yells of the chosen house practically shook the school at it's foundations. When he finally sat he looked as though he had just fought his way through the crowds in London.

Name after name was called and two of the redheaded boys who had stared at the little scene they had made (and were twins, mind you) began to joke about the redheaded first-year boy who seemed to be getting more nervous by the second.

"Weasley, Ronald!" The redheaded boy (whose ears, neck and the tip of his nose seemed to redden) whose name was apparently Ronald, stepped forward. He sat down on the stool and jumped rather suddenly, making Professor McGonagall (whom they learned the name of after asking the prefect who introduced himself in a rather flamboyant way. Franz elbowed Jackie when she muttered "Prude." under her breath referring to Percy the Prefect) gave him a sharp look. It wasn't long before "GRYFFINDOR!" sounded through the hall. He joined them at the table with a large grin on his face despite the other red-heads (Fred and George Weasley, they introduced each other) playful prodding.

Finally, the sorting ended with a "Zabini, Blaise" being placed in the Slytherin house.

Finally the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood to address the students… only to speak gibberish fluently, much to the amusement of his students.

And then food had appeared before them, and they dug in with gusto. Jackie nearly tore Franz's ear off when he tried to skip his plate entirely and simply steal the entire platter of Turkey from it's place. After that (though his eyes constantly strayed to the platter every time someone got too close to it) he was generally behaved. And then dessert was served and Jackie allowed Franz to have at the meal with gusto, because she was busy devouring the chess pie, piling her plate happily with brownies and other chocolate goodies.

Ronald himself was reaching for a piece of pie when a head erupted from the center of the platter, making every first-year nearby gawk. "Hullo, Sir Nicholas."

The head turned to face Percy. "Why, hello there!"

"How was your summer, Sir Nicholas?" The Weasley twins asked in unison.

Sir Nicholas turned promptly to them and rose out of the table. "Dismal. My request to join the Headless Hunt was denied, _again_!" He harrumphed and turned to float away, however Ron simply _had_ to say something.

"I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" He bore a proud smile, happy he was able to know something he could share with his seat-mates.

Sir Nicholas frowned. "I prefer Sir Nicholas, thank you." He told the boy shortly.

Hermione wouldn't let it go, though. "_Nearly_ Headless? How can one be _Nearly_ Headless?"

He sighed, well used to the question but disliking it anyways. "Like _this_," and with that he grabbed the top of his own head and yanked, showing that he was indeed, Nearly Headless.

"They cut off your head in your Court clothing?"

The unexpected question came from Franz. Sir Nicholas brightened considerable (both figuratively and literally) at the new topic. "Yes, well I had just had an audience with the king."

"1700's Sir?" Jackie questioned him, eyeing the ghost's clothing with a practiced eye.

Sir Nicholas puffed up like a peacock. "1712, at the court of king Louis XV, clothing by François Bonnêfoy."

Hermione turned to stare at him. "Franz, that sounds like _your_ name."

Franz turned his most devilish smile on her. "_Oui, Mademoiselle._ He is my namesake. I was named after him, as tradition states in our family for every tenth generation's eldest male." He gave an over exaggerated sigh. "Sadly, I have a deep dislike of my name."

Hermione valiantly fought her rising blush. "Why?"

Jacquleane gave a small smile while her cousin pouted. "Francis was also the name of a boy in our preparatory school. They hated each other. So he demanded to be called Franz, because of how different it was from the _Francì s_ of the _Dauphin _Preparatory school for future Witches and Wizards."

Hermione practically absorbed this information at the speed of light. "I didn't know they had preparatory school for witchcraft!"

Jacquleane smiled and the two girls began to discussing the different schools. All around them other people were striking up conversation. Franz still spoke animatedly with Sir Nicholas of the high fashions of the 1700's compared to today's; Harry Potter and his friend Ron spoke of the ghosts of each house, relying on the redhead's older and equally redheaded brothers from information about the other house ghosts.

Soon, somehow, general conversation on that section of the table went to families.

"I'm half and half. Me dad's a muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch until after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." A boy in their year, Seamus Finnegan, told the table, to which their was much laughter.

Questions happened all around. Neville Longbottom was brought up by his grandmother, who was a witch, and told a hilarious story about how his magic came up. Ron didn't need to say much of anything - his family was sitting around him. Harry didn't need to be questioned either, _everyone_ knew Harry Potter's story and his family was apart of that story. Talk turned to Jackie and Franz.

"We're practically pureblooded, if not for some magical creature blood running through our veins." Franz informed them cheerily, and cunningly deflected each and every question about what kind of magical creature until all was forgotten.

Somehow, Hermione, Jackie (which Hermione was now allowed to call her, as the brunette had let her tongue slip and had gotten no rise out of the girl) and Percy the Prefect were discussing future classes, Hermione and Percy with a sense of excitement, and Jackie with a bit of dry amusement bordering uncaring.

At last, desserts disappeared and the Headmaster rose to his feet to be met with instant silence.

He informed the first years, and older students (with a pointed look at the Weasley Twins) that the forest on the grounds was forbidden, that the old caretaker by the name of Mr. Filch that magic was forbidden between classes in the corridors, Quidditch trials (Franz looked rather excited at the mention of the international wizard sport) would be held during the second week of the term and the most interesting part of it all was his warning: the third floor corridor on the right-hand side was out of bounds to any who did not wish to die a painful death.

To that announcement few people laughed, mostly nervously, but Franz still had to kick Jackie when her laughter wasn't nervous at all, but devious. "_Cher_ you can't push people into the corridor. Even if you don't like them."

Jackie pouted, looking at her cousin with wide, pleading eyes. "What about that loudmouthed boy?" Hermione and Percy looked at them amazed at how quickly _Franz_ had become the mature one.

Franz thought about it, and then nodded. "Yeah, that one is better off-" He stopped mid-sentence and checked the Cheshire Cat grin now decorating his cousin's face and spewed off a violent round of curses in French, startling the others and even a few other people from the next table.

Ron looked hesitantly at the group. "What's his problem?"

Jacquleane very much resembled the cat that caught the canary. "He just agreed that any boy I deem to be 'loudmouthed' I can push into the third floor corridor." The predatory smile on her face had a few of the weak-hearted people losing their color. Harry and Ron were nodding, agreeing with her with a particular blonde-haired boy in mind. Franz was pouting and giving his cousin a wounded look. Hermione and Percy, however, were scolding her heavily, though by the empty expression on her face it was obvious that whatever they were saying went through one ear and out the other.

Finally, Dumbledore regained the attention of his students after giving them enough time to get their confusion and worries out to each other. He gaily called out that they should sing the school song before heading off to the dormitories, and the school joined in with gusto, all picking their favorite tune and singing to it. The very last people singing were Fred and George Weasley, who were going by the tempo of a slow funeral march.

Finally dismissed, Franz and Jackie followed Percy along with the other first years to Gryffindor tower, and they were seemingly almost there when they happened upon a poltergeist by the name of Peeves. After Percy shooed Peeves off with the threat of the Slytherin ghost, The Bloody Baron, they walked to the end of the corridor where the portrait of a large woman in a pale pink ball gown.

She looked at Percy solemnly. "Password?" She drawled.

"Caput Draconis." Percy's answer was swift and precise, no hesitance whatsoever.

She nodded and her home slid forward to reveal a rather large circular hole in the wall. They scrambled through it (Neville needed a leg up), and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, which was filled with red and gold and soft looking armchairs. Percy directed the girls through one door and the boys to another to get to the dormitories.

Jackie blinked tiredly, rubbed her eyes and gave Franz a kiss on each cheek. "_Bonne nuit, Francis._"

Franz smiled and waved as he followed the rest of the boys to the male dormitories. "_Bonne nuit, Cher."_

Jackie's dorm room was large. The walls were a muted amber and the beds, big four-posted things with curtains for each, were colored a dark red, almost maroon. At the end of each bed was a chest with their own things on them, plus a red and gold tie with two new sweaters, one for cold weather, another for warm with the Gryffindor crest on the right side. Jackie had the bed closest to the window and right across from the door. The travel cage for her pet bats, Noche and Notte, who were gazing at her reproachfully, especially since the girls whom she shared the dorm with, one of which was Hermione, were gazing at them with a mixture between repulsion and awe.

"Do you mind not staring?" Jacquleane's voice was colder than the northern tundra, and her exhaustion made her voice sharper than she meant. "You're freaking them out."

The other two girls whose names didn't matter to Jackie, immediately backed off, shooting her angered looks and to their beds on the opposite side of the room from she and Hermione. Hermione herself immediately greeted her with (what was becoming customary) a question. "They're yours? What are their names?"

Jackie went to the cage and pointed to the one that was a dark brown with an even darker shade of wings and was much bigger than it's counter part. "That is

Terre, who is a boy, and," she pointed to the smaller one that was light brown and had dark brown wings, "That is Choco, female. They're Egyptian Fruit bats," directed at the other two girls in the room who very obviously relaxed at that, "and are differentiated from their cousins because, unlike other species, in their genus use echolocation in the form of clicks instead of squeaks." She then directed her attention to the bats in question. _"Je suis dé solé e, ma cheries."_ She told them rather affectionately, while walking them to the window and opening it before opening the cage and allowed them to fly off into the night. She closed the window and turned back to put the cage on her side table. "Bats are generally used for short-distance small, fragile packages." And with that bit of information given walked to the attached bathroom and dressed for bed. In a overlarge long-sleeved grey shirt and a pair of shorts that went to her knees, Jackie walked out minutes later, plopped herself on the bed, and with a _'Bonne nuit, Hermione.' _closed the curtain surrounding her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

___Laissez aller! Abus! Abus! OW! Je vais me taire! SIL VOUS PLAIT!"____ = "Let go! Abuse! Abuse! I'll be quiet! Please!"_

_"Bonne Nuit, Cherie."_ = _"Good night, hun."_

_"Bonne Nuit."__ = "Good Night."_

_"Je suis dé_ solé e, ma cheries."=_ "I'm so sorry, My dears."_

_**GOOGLE**** TRANSLATE!**_

* * *

**Ta DAAAAHHHH! Reviews are required, liking is optional. Pwease?**

**Yours in Fandom, **

**Dethia.**


	4. Le Chapitre Trois

**... I hate you upload program...**

* * *

**Vespertilio**

_Chapitre Trois_

* * *

Franz blearily looked around as he sat in a _way_ too comfortable four-poster mahogany bed with deep red drapes and fluffy pillows that was deliciously warm, surrounded by maroon-colored walls, red carpet with gold emblems printed throughout, three _more_ four poster mahogany beds with their own red drapes and their own boys sleeping in them.

He idly recognized a boy his brain labeled as Neville the Frog Boy, and he sat there for about ten more minutes staring off into space until his brain caught up with what had happened. Then he jumped up, excited out of his mind. _He was at Hogwarts! HOGWARTS! No little sister, no annoying cousins, no stupid parents or overbearing grandmother, no dull France, __**HOGWARTS!**_

Flying through his smartly packed trunk and dressing, he raced out of the dorm and into the common room with his books in one hand and his wizarding cap and new red and gold tie in the other. He spotted a impatient Jackie was reading the bulletin board placed near the entrance and rushed to her, haphazardly placing his things on a small table where they fell immediately, he rushed up to her and caught her in a spinning hug, spewing rapid-fire French as though his mouth wouldn't stop moving.

"_We're here! Here, here, HERE! Jackie can you believe it?! No demon child, no hag straight from the catacombs, no FRANCE! No hoighty-toighty French girls or designer obsessed French boys to try to weasel themselves into our family's good graces! We're at Hogwarts! WE'RE AT HOGWARTS! Can you possibly believe it?! Can you, can you, can-UMPH!"_ He was cut off by the combine power of a dainty hand slapping onto his face and across his mouth and irritable green eyes daring, just _daring_, him to say one. More. Thing.

"Franz, I love you dearly, I do. But SHUT UP. Or-" She cut herself off and looked around the room, taking notice of the few (_very_ few, as it was about 7:00 a.m. and classes didn't start until about 9 in the morning) upperclassmen trickling into the common room, and hissed her last statement in French, her voice just as sharp as her eyes, promising pain and retribution. _"I will send you into the infirmary so broken, bloody, hexed and cursed that they will have to send you to St. Mungo's before they could identify you! Am I clear?"_

The blonde boy nodded quickly, rightfully being afraid. There was not a damn thing that Jackie said that she didn't attempt to go through with to the best of her ability. And that was _without_ a wand.

* * *

By the time classes rolled around, Franz and Jackie had walked to each of their classes nibbling on some cinnamon rolls they had taken from the Great Hall. Waling into their first class, they blinked at the grey and black tabby cat that perched neatly on the desk of what they assumed to be Professor McGonagall' desk. After staring at it for a accumulated five minutes, the cat gave an irritated flick of it's ear and gestured with it's tail to some seats on the side.

Shaking off their awe (Franz literally shook his head like a dog) they sat down, and pulled out the required parchment, quills, ink, and their textbooks, the talked about the cat.

"I wonder what it's name is. And I don't mean to call it an 'it' but I don't know it's gender or it's name. but I can't go and ask it, and Professor McGonagall isn't here, and what do you think?" Franz shot off and looked to his cousin with bright baby blue eyes.

Jackie was still staring at the cat though. It had now directed it's gaze to another pair of students who had just walked in however, and was not staring back. "I think it's a her, but it could very well be a male, as scientific studies have shown that women bond better with male pets and likewise for men. But I'mnot getting a 'cat' feeling."

His blue eyes took on a contemplative look, before he nodded. "Yeah. Cats usually get a good look at you, determine whether or not you're worth their time, and then look away because most humans aren't. Hmmm…" He gained an enlightened expression. "Didn't we hear about some witches and wizards that could shape shift? At _Dauphins_?"

As they contemplated this, doing the work as instructed on the chalkboard behind the desk, more and more students came into the class, filling the seats. Awkward about breaking the studious silence that had befallen the room, they discontinued their conversation to do their work until the doors were (rather rudely in Jackie's opinion) pushed open harshly hitting the wall.

Harry and Ron rushed in, getting a sneering look from Malfoy and his rumps and an exasperated one from Hermione who sat directly in front of the desk, they ran in.

"We," Ron huffed, "Made it. Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we came in late?" They both now gazed at the cat that sat primly on the Professors desk. Bunching it's legs, mid-leap it turned into a stern-looking Professor McGonagall, brown and graying hair in a prim bun atop her head and dressed in velvet emerald green witches' robes. Half the class stared in awe, no more so than the two boys that were center of her stern look. Ron swallowed. "That was bloody brilliant!" He exclaimed. Harry simply stared.

McGonagall's stern gaze flashed with some unnamed emotion. "Well, thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it'd be more useful to you if I were to transfigure you or Mr. Potter into a pocket watch? That way one of you may be on time!"

Ron looked down, thoroughly reprimanded. Harry was as well, but felt the need to stick up for their predicament. "We got lost." He told the professor quietly.

"Then perhaps a map?" She told him sharply, but that didn't mean that she didn't soften, ever so slightly. "I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

With a swish of her robes, McGonagall walked back up to her desk, beginning the lesson now that everyone was in attendance.

Jackie looked at her cousin with a mild bit of respect. "You called that one." She told him under her breath.

Franz smiled proudly. "Yes well, you know how I love to change."

Jackie rolled her emerald eyes and gave Franz a slight shove before they both looked to the front and began to take notes.

* * *

Jackie and Franz walked to the dungeons with only slight dread. Potions were Jackie's forte where Charm's was his, but that class wouldn't be until later. However, they had the class with Slytherins. They had them in Transfiguration as well, but McGonagall was the Head of Gryffindor house, and know to be very stern, whereas Snape was well known to… _favor_ the Slytherins.

Walking quickly into the dungeon and strategically picking a place in the middle (not too close to the desk, but not too far that it was obvious that they were trying to get away). They decided to people watch. Hermione came in and waved. After placing her things at her chosen seat (the _front_ thankyou very much) she traipsed back to speak with them.

"Where on earth were you this morning? You weren't at the Great Hall this morning, and you weren't in the common room either." She question immediately.

Franz turned to Jackie, "Is she always going to greet us with a question? No 'Hi', 'How're you doing?', 'How's life?' for us huh?" He sent the girl in question a lighthearted wink.

Jackie gave a slow smile and decided to play along. "Two of those options are questions, therefore _out _of the question." She turned and gave her friend a faux stern look, a frown planted firmly on her mouth though it was twitching at the corners. "You listen here missy! You are now and forevermore designated to say a greeting to us before you spout off question! Understood?" She wagged her winger at her friend and Hermione gave a decisive nod before the trio burst out laughing.

"Well, for your information, I have this terrible habit of waking up at 6 something in the morning. Even on weekends. So I was dressed and ready before you were out of REM stage." Jackie told her a faint smile playing on her lips, and a content look in her eyes.

"It really is terrible. 'No rest for the Wicked.' They say and you know she's as wicked as they come. I have seen her, swear to God, smile at someone so sweetly and then when their back turned get such a_ dark_ look. She took her scarf off and was about to-"

"Oh, would you _shut up_ you dunce?" A sneering voice interrupted, and turning around they saw Draco Malfoy backed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"What's it to _you_?" Hermione immediately shot back. "We weren't talking to _you_."

"Hermione." Jackie's sharp tone stopped her. "Stop talking to the twat. His idiocy will rub off on you. And I simply can't have that. I need intelligent conversation around here, and that is very obviously," she gave Malfoy a appraising look. "_Lacking _here."

Malfoy, anger in his steel grey eyes and an enraged blush high in his cheeks, simply sneered at her and went to take a seat at one of the front tables and began to heat up his cauldron, as indicated by the board behind him.

Hermione huffed offended, and the two girls attempted to glare a hole into the blonde's head. Franz decided to diffuse the situation before Jackie showed off her miraculous muggle brawling skills. "What? Don't _I_ count as intelligent conversation?" He gave her his best pout, stunningly resembling a puppy that was kicked for no good reason.

"No." Jackie's immediate response was harsh and cruel, but it got the her to lighten up, even if it was just a sadistic smirk.

Franz held his hand over his heart and feigned being injured, but before he could speak the door was thrown open.

In stormed Professor Snape, walking like a man on a mission, he immediately shot down most of the hopes of the students in class. "There will be _no_ foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." He turned to face them sharply, his expression unreadable. "As such, I don't expect many you to appreciate the _subtle_ science and _exact_ are that is potion-making. However, for those _select_ few," he glanced at Malfoy and drug his gaze across the room, pinning down some of the more privileged Slytherins, "who possess the predisposition," he crossed his arms, "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in_ death_."

Snape's dark eyes found Harry, sitting next to Hermione diligently writing something down, and while neither his tone or his expression changed, but his entire outlook seemed to become malevolent. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities _so_ formidable that you feel confident enough to _not pay attention_." His voice rose, and Hermione nudged Harry so that he would pay attention. Swiftly placing his quill back into his ink he set his hands upon the table and gave Professor Snape his fullest attention.

"Mr. Potter." Snape sneered. Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione raised her hand, and after much bothering from Franz, as did Jacquleane. Harry glanced at Hermione, before turning back to Snape and shaking his head. "You don't know? Well, lets try again. Where Mr. potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand shot up like lightning, while Jackie and Franz now both raised their hands rather luxuriously. Harry was distinctly embarrassed and nervous. His answer was quiet. "I don't know sir."

Snape, however fired off another question. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?"

Neither Hermione, Jackie, or Franz bothered to lower their hands. Harry repeated his first statement with even more reluctance. "Pity." He now looked distinctly smug, if not in expression than in the way he was holding himself. "_Clearly, _fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

Franz and Jackie each had an expression of disgruntlement firmly on their faces. They didn't like this teacher at all. Jackie made it a point to sneer in Malfoy's direction when he garnered a gloating air to the Harry-bashing. Harry silently glared at their Potions instructor as he went on to the rest of the lesson.

After the lesson, the Slytherins all walked out with a sense of superiority while Some of the other Gryffindors gave Harry looks of pity.

Ron found Harry's side, and was speaking to him while Hermione, Jacquleane and Francis walked out of class together.

"I don't' _know_ why he was asking those questions. I only knew because I read through all of my books before school started, and I bet you all know because of your preparatory school. Plus, France has already been shown to have a more rigorous education system." Hermione was thoroughly put out, at both the treatment of Harry and the inability to show off her intelligence.

Franz smiled at their new friend. "You're right. In France, we have eight years of schooling, all required. As such, the prep schools are even more rigorous, trying to make it easier for the new students to integrate."

Jackie gave Hermione a disbelieving look. "You read through all of your books? I just glanced through for a couple of hexes and jinxes to use on that one there. And he only did that to boost his own ego. Harry must look like, or remind him of someone he hates."

Hermione ignored the young Frenchwoman. "Eight years? We only have seven here at Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah, ignore the chick who knows French. Not like she knows anything." Jackie muttered humorously, gathering the amused looks she was looking for. Hermione and Franz shared a look before bursting into laughter, Jackie grinning next to them on their way to great hall for lunch.

All around, people were doing the homework they had gathered throughout the day, while the first years looked through their books. Hermione was reading (well reading _again_ as she so bashfully told them) 'Hogwarts, A History' while Franz rooted on Seamus, who was trying to transfigure his water into rum. Jackie was watching almost uninterestedly, hoping that he would blow himself up again.

Seamus' Scottish accent rang through the Great Hall as he attempted the spell over and over again. Franz glanced over at Jackie who was watching, but not seeing. _"Should we tell him that it's his wand work that's messing up the spell?"_ He asked her in gleeful French, smiling at Seamus when he glanced at them suspiciously.

Jacquleane's smirk was deliriously impish. _"No, I'd rather like to see him blow-." _What Jackie wishes for comes true it seems, because just then a resounding explosion made everyone look to see a smoking Seamus, wand still high in the air. Laughter filled the Great Hall until everyone heard the Owl cries that signified mail time.

Awe colored the expressions of many first years at the odd but beautiful sight of owl after owl soaring through the rafters. Franz narrowed his eyes before pointing up at a barn owl. "I think that's Noctus."

Jackie rolled her eyes and slapped him over the head. "No, that's Marella you idiot." Just as she said this the Barn Owl landed and perched on the table in front of them, with a medium sized brown package in her talons and a white envelope clutched in her beak.

Franz took the letter, sliding his thumb across the Folet family's coat of arms, before popping it and reading quickly. Jackie fed the owl a piece of the ham she was eating, and took the package.

Franz let off a loud bark of laughter. Jackie nudged him while undoing the twine. "My mother says that if I had wanted to go to England, they could've made it a family affair."

Jackie snorted. Looking at the small card in her hands she read it aloud. _"You are on verge of disgracing us. However, schooling in another country will be good for the both of you, and you have my blessing in doing so. Francis will not be forced to leave after he tells his parents the truth of his whereabouts. In the package is some chocolate. Dark chocolate for Francis, white chocolate for you. I expect a proper letter, and a list of your professors post haste. _

_Your Grandmother,_

_Diana Folet."_

The moment the word chocolate had left her mouth Franz had all but torn the box from her hands and pulled out his box of chocolate. He gave a excited exclamation and began to open it with all the ferocity of a starving man. Jackie gave a amused glance to Hermione who was staring at them uncomprehendingly, as the letter had been in French. "Grandmother is the Matriarch of the Folet family line. That includes the Bonnefoy and it's smaller branches, like the Delacour's. What she says goes, and since she says it's okay for us to be here, we can stay here no matter what Franz's parents say."

Hermione gave a sound of understanding and then stared hard a Francis, who was attempting to gnaw the plastic off the box. "And _what _are you doing?"

"Trying to get to my chocolate." he replied.

Jackie blinked at him. "And the pointy silverware all round can't get it open?"

Franz blinked and then smiled sheepishly. "Uh… Maybe?"

Jackie rolled her eyes and looked to Neville when another boy their year exclaimed that he had a remembrall.

"I've heard about those. When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something." Hermione filled in those at the table, and they watched in awe as the smoke turned red before their eyes.

"The only problem is," he shrugged helplessly and stared hard at the remembrall, "I can't remember what I've forgotten."

Jackie laughed. "Well, at least you know you've forgotten something. It's the first step to remembering anything."

Neville smiled at her nervously. "Yeah. Um, I don't know your name."

Franz smiled and reached over to shake Neville's hand vigorously. "That's okay. I'm Franz and that's Jacquleane." Franz eyed him. "Weren't you the one who lost your toad on the train?"

Neville brightened minutely. "Yeah. His name is Trevor."

"What kind of toad is he?" Jackie asked him.

Neville thought about it and shrugged, not noticing the remembrall in his hands turn a little darker red. "I'm sure Gran told me, but I can't remember."

Franz smiled. "We can tell." Neville blinked, and the orb turned an even darker red before realization lit up his face and he looked at the remembrall to turn a lighter (but still dark, mind you) shade of red.

They didn't think anybody could turn the color of a remembrall, but Neville certainly tried, even as they laughed.

* * *

_"Not like she knows anything" = "Pas comme si elle ne sait rien"_

* * *

_**REVIIIIEWWW**_


	5. Le Chapitre Quatre

**See? I TOLD you I would give you a better version of the crap that got posted yesterday. I apologize for any story alert you gained, I really really do, and i am currently boycotting the movie (at least the first one) because it didn't help.**

**Anyway, without further ado:**

* * *

_Vespertilio_

_Le Chapitre Quatre_

* * *

Having broom riding lessons for first years was a privilege, not a right. And for some, like the muggle borns or those who never wanted to, it was a new experience. For others, mainly from the older wizarding families, or those who are half and half whose muggle parents were okay with their spouse's magically side, it was simply a time to show off to their classmates and friends.

And while Jackie and Franz were from the same family, Jackie had a distinct dislike of brooms in general, whereas Franz heavily adored it. So Jackie was eyeing her broom with trepidation when Madame Hooch marched through the double line they had made (Gryffindors on one side and Slytherins on the other, of course.).

"Good afternoon , class." She boomed out.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." Madame hooch was slightly strange in appearance, with silver-grey hair and hawk yellow eyes, she moved with purpose, and gave them all a no-nonsense type of look.

Standing at the front of the line, she gave them all a tight smile. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick." Hands placed firmly at her waist, she struck them all as an… _impatient_ woman. "Come on now, hurry up." Everyone firmly by their brooms, she told them the next thing to do. "Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'Up'!"

Jackie simply stared at her broom as all around her brooms leaped into the waiting hands of her fellow first years."Ms. Folet! What are you doing?" Madame Hooch demanded, yellow eyes firmly on the black haired girl.

"I don't exactly think this is a good thing, Professor." She told their instructor with no hint of shame.

Hooch gave her a calculating look, not believing the girl. "Oh? And why is that?"

Franz smiled lightly at the instructor. "Jackie's a bit of a jinx around brooms, ma'am. Bad things happen. People get hurt. Things get broken. And while she's sitting happily atop her broom, chaos is _all_ around her."

Giving a snort, Madame Hooch glared at the girl glaring at the broom. "Well, while I don't doubt your words Mr. Bonnefoy, she'll simply have to get over it. Ms. Folet!" Hard green eyes snapped up to glare at their professor. "Get on with it!"

Jacquleane sighed and raised her hand above her broom. At the command word it rose to greet her happily. Malfoy smirked at her from across the line. "Scared, Folet?" His goons chortled quietly.

She roled her eyes and pursed her lips, still not taking her eyes off the broom in her palm. "_Qui,_ you Neanderthal." She snarled, her accent becoming noticeable.

Malfoy sneered at her before dragging the attention of his entourage to another and picking fun at them.

Madame Hooch strode slowly through the lines. "Now, once you've got hold of your broom I want you to mount it." All of them followed through as she shouted out tips. She gave a firm nod to Jackie, who had opened her mouth to protest again, prompting her to follow through with her directions with a large amount of hesitancy. "Grip it tight! You don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom _steady_, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two,-" she blew the whistle and almost immediately Neville's feet rose from the ground, but instead of the control that was supposed to be given an expression of abject fear crossed his face and he slowly rose higher and higher, whimpers of distress leaving his lips.

"Mr. Longbottom." Madame Hooch said, prompting him to try and lower himself, but instead he moved higher, unable to land. "Mist-Mr. Longbottom!" Madame Hooch exclaimed moving her hands up to try and steady the broom herself, but to no avail.

Neville swung his legs a little, demanding it go down up it only rose up off the ground, Neville yelling in panic as he now gripped it tight, trying to not fall. "Come back down this instant!" Madame hooch demanded, but it was soon shown that he had no control as soon he was barely hanging on, being swung from one side to the other. Then he was running into the castle wall multiple times, front-to-back, before dive bombing what had quickly become a cluster of fearing watchers, Madame Hooch pulled out her wand, but was not quick enough and had to dive out of the way. Neville flew through one of the arches only to go over the battlement and be caught on one of the spears that a statue was hold. Dangling precariously by the edge of his cloak, it began to tear. Falling about two stories, his cloak was once again caught by a wall sconce. This time he fell out of the cloak itself and into a broken pile on the ground beneath it.

"Everyone out of the way!" Madame hooch bellowed as she raced through the small mass of students to Neville. She lifted him up, one hand on his forearm, another on his wrist, only to gentle her hold when he cried out in pain. "Oh, dear," She fussed, "It's a broken wrist. Poor boy. Come on now up you get. " She turned stern yellow eyes on the rest of her class. "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch.'" She began to walk purposefully to the infirmary, but paused for a moment and looked back at the cluster of students. "And Ms. Folet!"

Wide green eyes, turned their attention from the injured boy to the professor. "Ma'am?"

"Please hand your broom to Mr. Bonnefoy."

Laughter was dragged out of the waiting people while Jackie gave a small smile. "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

Malfoy walked into the middle of the students, a gleeful smirk on his face, and something round clasped in his palm. "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lug had given this a squeeze," he held Neville's remembrall up for all to see, "He'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse."

The Slytherins laughed gleefully, but Harry stepped up. "Give it here, Malfoy."

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." he stepped onto the tail of his broom and gripping it tightly with his free hand he hovered, tauntingly holding out the remembrall. Making a circle around the group with the awed eyes of many a student on him. "How bout on the roof?" He took the proper form for when one is on a broom and sped up and into the sky. Turning back around to gaze at the crowd he taunted Harry. "What's the matter, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?"

A determined look graced his face and he mounted his broom. Hermione played devils advocate to a 'T.' "Harry, no _way_! You _heard_ what Madam Hooch said. Besides! You don't even know how to fly!"

Harry proved her wrong by rocketing off into the sky with a vengeance. "What an idiot."

Watching the two rivals duking it out above the grounds, Franz threw a companionable arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Oh let it go Hermione. Let them have their fun!"

"Besides," Jackie sidled up to Hermione's other side with a dark smirk and her arms crossed. "One of them is _bound_ to get hurt. I want to know who!"

Ron gave her a disbelieving look from the corner of his eye as he watched Draco cock back his arm and toss the remembrall far, Harry rush after it. "You're a sadist, you know that?"

She gave him a dark look that had him paling beneath his myriad of freckles. "I don't just know it, I'm _proud_ of it. But," She continued on a lighter note, ignoring the betrayed muttering from the Gryffindors behind her. "I do hope that the blonde rat falls off his broom."

Ron grunted his acquiesce and scooted away from his apparently demented fellow classmate. Turning back to the overhead duel, they saw Harry make a miraculous save, stopping both himself and the remembrall from shattering against a wall.

Harry drifted down and the mass of Gryffindors ran to greet him, only from him to be called back by McGonagall. Amidst much protesting and declarations of his innocence ("It was _Malfoy's_ fault Professor!") he was swept away.

Draco, now thoroughly surrounded by his fellow Slytherins, laughed gleefully. The mass of Gryffindors moved in threateningly to the Slytherins, but Madame Hooch came in at the most inopportune moment, stopping the fight before it began.

The lesson resumed on as before, except this time Jackie was rather happily watching from beside Madame Hooch, clapping as Hermione efficiently rode a broom for the first time and laughing as Malfoy nearly fell several times due to the "accidental" bumps from some of the first year Gryffindor's more experienced Fliers.

* * *

Jackie was staring at Harry with equal parts incredulousness and shock, while Franz was gawping at Harry, giving them all a disgustingly clear look into his half-filled mouth. Harry had just told them, along with Ron and Hermione (who still played the part of devil's advocate), what Professor McGonagall had done and said.

Surprisingly enough, Ron found his words first. "You're _joking_. _Seeker?_" He demanded, "But first years never -"

Franz cut him off, not even feeling the slightest bit ashamed that he was speaking in a conversation he wasn't supposed to be hear. "You must be the youngest house player in a-in a-" He floundered, searching his mind desperately for the word, his arms flailing around him in a bout of hyperactive inability.

Harry grinned and decided to graciously save his fellow Gryffindor. "The youngest in a century. Wood told me."

Eating in the resounding silence (that wasn't really silence as they were in the Great Hall), Hrry offered them more information. "I start training next week," He then became stern with his classmates, even eyeing the ones he knew were listening when they shouldn't have been. "Only don't tell anyone. Wood wants it kept a secret."

Jackie finally got over her spell of speechlessness, indignation overtaking her former emotions. "Wnhat do you take us for?" She demanded, making a conscious effort to keep her voice down and her accent in control. "We aren't _Slytherins!"_ She hissed at him, reminding them all ironically of a spitting snake, and Harry had the decency to look sorry for what his words implied, and was able to mutter out a apology before Fred and George Weasley swaggered into the hall and were at his side post haste.

Jackie huffed indignantly but nodded and then jabbed Franz hard in the side for kicking her.

It was quickly becoming obvious to those of the Gryffindor house that Jacquleane had distinct anger issues despite being cold to those she couldn't claim to know. Earlier in Charms she had hissed out a sting of insults to cruel to another boy in their year Owen O'Connell for simply speaking during the class that the boy was stricken by fear in her very presence. Franz had apologized for her, but he made it known that the only way they would be in the same room was if he didn't know she was there or if she was tied down. But when Owen had suddenly fell silent and paled significantly, Franz was dismayed to see Jackie glaring at the boy with a distinct dislike (that could easily be mistaken for hatred or blood lust if you didn't know her well), her green eyes flashing. She had opened her mouth, ready to give the boy a tongue lashing that would leave burns, before closing her mouth, glaring harder and flouncing off with Hermione to their next class. Owen had to be escorted to Madame Pomfrey and treated for stress.

In fact, what the Sorting Hat had said was coming true, most of the people within the Gryffindor house had already decided to give the French girl her space. Other first years were tense in her presence, both disliking her greatly (for Owen was much loved) and slightly fearing her. Older students were iffy about her as well, but only that as they didn't share anything but a Great Hall and a Common room with a girl.

Franz was contemplating this very fact, when he noticed some of the people in their year whom he had seen Owen speaking to lock their eyes onto Jackie's turned back before picking up speed and all but running past her, obviously afraid that her acid tongue would lash out should they garner her attention. Franz furrowed his brow, and contemplated commenting on it, when he saw Malfoy strut up to the table with Crabbe and Goyle at his sides, a malevolent smirk adorning his face.

He managed to alert Jackie to their arrival but he could do nothing else as the Slytherin was already upon them.

"Having a last meal Potter?" He sneered at the bespectacled boy before him, malicious glee tingeing his words. "When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

Harry, very gallantly in Franz' opinion, didn't rise to the very obvious comeback. "You're a lot braver not that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you." He snapped back out at Draco, appearing completely unflustered at the rather sudden exchange of insults.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Jackie smirk approvingly, not even trying to hide the fact that she was watching the proceedings with interest.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," Malfoy barked, just short of letting anger coat his tone, "Tonight if you want. Wizard's duel." He challenged. "Wands only - no contact." He smirked cruelly, catching the confused gleam in Harry's eyes before he could mask it. "What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

Ron was quick to snap to the rescue, which was rather golden timing because Franz was able to tell Harry did not make the greatest liar. "Of course he has. I'm his second," He told the blonde with a enough confidence to make it real. "Who's yours?"

The blonde boy turned analytical eyes on his companions. "Crabbe." He told the group with decisiveness, still eyeing his choice. Lips pursed in a smirk he turned confident eyes on the people at the table listening. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room. That's always unlocked." After confirming it with Harry he walked off, a gleam in his eye.

Harry immediately turned to Ron. "What's a wizard's duel? And what do you mean, you're my second?" Harry questioned urgently.

Franz grinned and happily interjected himself into the conversation again. "A wizard's duel is, obviously, a duel between wizards using only magic. Hand to hand combat and sneak attacks are expressly forbidden and can be punished with both death, a mark on your wizarding records held by the Ministry of Magic, a short sentence at Azkaban, or all of the above depending upon the severity of your infringement of the rules and the importance of the duel." He recited, rather cheerfully at that.

Ron picked up the second question. "And a second's there to take over if you die." He said it so casually, that he was quick to reassure his friend at the panicked expression on his face. "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with proper wizards!" Ron shot Franz a harried look and the blonde was quick to nod and back up the ginger's words. "The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you know enough magic to do any real damage." He sent a scathing at Malfoy who was seated at the Slytherin table. "I bet he expected y to refuse, anyway."

Harry looked at Ron and Franz with worried eyes. "And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" He demanded the two.

Franz shrugged. "Punch him in the nose?" He was gifted with two incredulous looks. "What? This is only a school yard fight!"

"_Excuse_ me." They looked up to see Hermione scowling at them. Jackie was at her side, holding her books with one arm and looking at Harry with something akin to reluctant exultation.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron demanded hotly, only to be ignored.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night," She stressed, brown eyes boring into Harry's, "Think of the point you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're _bound _to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business." Harry shot back, annoyed that she was adding more to his worries.

Hermione huffed and walked off.

Franz grinned at the remaining female. "Well, we know Hermione's stance on it, but Jackie," He directed begging blue eyes to his cousin, "Well, you wouldn't mind giving some pointers from the hexes you've learned, would you?"

Jackie outright laughed. "No. Oh, no. While I fully support the duel, you'll more than likely have them backfire, and I don't feel like giving the Twat another reason to laugh. Franz, you and these two are on your own, though I urge you to ignore her." She directed the last bit towards Harry and Ron.

"Already done." Ron snorted. Jackie gave a small laugh and smirked darkly, making the ginger freeze up before waving at Franz and Harry and strutting off to follow Hermione to the Library. As she exited the hall, Ron gave a deep sigh of relief and then gazed beseechingly at Franz. "Why is it that everytime she smiles like that I feel like I'm about to die? I think she's gonna kill me!" He cried.

Franz and Harry just laughed, despite the wounded looks they received from their friend.

* * *

Jackie was roused from her bed when she heard the rustling of covers, and blearily glanced over to Hermione pulling on a pink bathrobe and some slippers.

"Going somewhere, _Cher_?" Jackie smirked drowsily at the distinct jump she saw before Hermione turned to her, her hazel eyes wide.

The Brunette took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm going to try to stop them from going. They'll make Slytherin win the house cup. I don't know how long I'll be out, they may have left already, so don't wait up."

Jackie nodded silently, and sleepily rubbed her eye. "If you have to go outside the common room, try to listen before you move. And try not to show your shadow. You'll be found and then you'll have lost us all the point you got us earlier." She told her friend, face already firmly planted into the pillow. She sighed. "_Bonne nuit._"

Hermione gave her already dozing friend a smile just before she left the dorm. "_Bonne Nuit_, Jackie."

* * *

Jackie startled awake at the sound of someone tripping over a trunk, and rolled over to be met with the wide fearful eyes of Hermione. Immediately, she latched onto Hermione and all but dragged her to the bathroom. The charmed candles immediately flickered to life and Jackie was able to get a good look at her friend. Her face was red with exertion, and was wet with sweat, which had also plastered her hair onto her forehead. Her robe was hanging off one arm and her slippers were dirty and scuffed. Her entire body seemed to be shaking, and her eyes were filled with tears that did not fall.

After a particular hard shake, Hermione took a rather shaky breath, and broke down, clinging to the Jackie.

Jackie froze for a few moments before allowing her nurturing side take precedence, hugging the other irl around the shoulders and softly telling her that everything was okay. It took about ten minutes for her to calm down, but Jackie was finally able to get an explanation.

When Hermione had gone down the stairs she didn't find Harry or Ron, but Franz, saying that he wanted to wish them good luck. They had talked for a bit, but them Harry and Ron had come down and after Franz had wished them luck and walked back up to his room, Hermione had tried to talk them out of it, following them out of the common room. When she tried to go back, she found out that the Fat Lady wasn't there and that Neville had been sitting outside the common room for a while. Because they couldn't go back in, and staying there would've gotten them caught, she and Neville followed Harry and Ron to the trophy room, but after staying there for ten minutes, they didn't see Malfoy and his minions but Filch and Mrs. Norris.

Running away after Ron had toppled a suit of armor, they had hid in an abandoned room just off the Charms corridor. But the room had (and she had broke down a little here in her story, all but forcing out the words through her tears) some kind of three headed dog in it, with three heads, and if they hadn't moved fast enough they would've been mauled and maybe killed.

They had ran as fast as they could through the hallways, not even bothering to hide themselves, and all but leapt into the common room after the Fat Lady had opened the door.

Here she burst into tears again and Jackie hugged her, reassuring Hermione that 'No, it isn't going to leave the room, you'll be safe as long as you stay away from it.' and 'Why on _earth _would they expel the smartest student they've had in decades? You'll be fine.'

After managing to calm her down she got Hermione into bed and fell asleep herself, the resolve to ask Neville how he was and a deep desire to kick Malfoy where the sun don't shine rolling around her head.

* * *

_Bonne Nuit - Good Night  
_

_Qui - Yes_

* * *

**Better, yes? Please? I hope! Just so you know Owen O'Connell is an actual character of the Harry Potter franchise, and is approximated to be part of Harry's year, so I put him here as a first year. He made a debut during the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts.**

**Liking is mandatory, Reviewing is required.**

**(Though I do hope you like it)**

**Dethia**


End file.
